fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Powrót Hika
Hik przyjeciał do chłopców, Izabeli i Fretki, aby powiedzieć, że kosmita, który wygląda jak Baljeet, (może się zmienić w każdego) współpracuje z Mitchem by pokonać Hika i chłopców. Dundersztyc z pomocą Pepe Pana Dziobaka chce wejść na statek Mitcha i zabrać Balunio. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fretka Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Hik *Mitch *Balunio *Kosmita przypominający Baljeet'a *Babka pod prysznicem *Niedźwiedzie Odcinek (W ogródku; statek Hika zaczyna startować) Buford: On porwał mojego kujona! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Zaraz! Skoro Hik jest z nami to kto porwał Baljeet'a? (Na statku Mitcha) Mitch: Ten nasz plan wyszedł genialnie. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Żeby uratować Balunia musimy najpierw wiedzieć gdzie go szukać. (Na statku Mitcha) Mitch: Gdy tylko was usmażę to w końcu będę mógł zawładnąć nad całym światem! (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Oni są w niebezpieczeństwie. Chyba jednak muszę im pomóc. Doktor Dundersztyc wchodzi do akcji! Narrator: Przygody Hika! Odcinek 42: Powrót Hika (W ogródku) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka. Co dzisiaj robicie? Fineasz: Myślimy i czekamy. Izabela: Na co? Fretka: Aż stanie się coś niespodziewanego. (Do ogródka przylatuje Hik) Fretka: Właśnie coś takiego. Hik: Hik! Izabela: Chyba znowu zapomniałeś tych swoich wąsów. Hik: Hik! (zakłada Kosmiczne Uniwersalne Tłumaczące Wąsy) Ach, no tak! Znowu o nich zapomniałem. Fineasz: Cześć Hik! Co cię tutaj do nas prowadza? Hik: Gdy już pokonaliśmy Mitcha to potem organizowaliśmy imprezkę i było ostro aż do samego rana! Balowaliśmy! Fineasz: Nie chodzi mi o to co robiłeś zaraz po pokonaniu wroga. Tylko po co do nas przyleciałeś. Hik: Ach, racja. Mitch został uwolniony z więzienia. Fretka: Co?! Przez kogo?! Hik: Przez jakiegoś kosmitę, który potrafi zmieniać swą postać. Teraz oni współpracują by się na nas zemścić. Izabela: Czyli teraz nie planuje władzy nad światem? Hik: Teraz nie. Dopiero wtedy gdy nas pokona. Fineasz: A wiadomo, jak ten kosmita wygląda? Hik: Potrafi zmieniać postać, ale jakby jej nie zmieniał to wygląda prawie, jak człowiek. (Buford i Baljeet zamierzają wejść do ogródka) Baljeet: Mówiłem ci Buford, że kosmici nie istnieją! Hik: Gdybym miał jego zdjęcie to bym wam pokazał. Buford: Cześć wam! Hik: Cześć nieznajomi koledzy. (zauważa Baljeet'a) No nie, a jednak już się pojawił. Buford: Kto się pojawił? Hik: Kosmita zmieniający postać. Baljeet: Czyli kto? Hik: (wskazuje na Baljeet'a) TY! Baljeet: Ja?! Fineasz, Izabela i Fretka: Baljeet?! Buford: No nie! (do Baljeet'a) Mówiłeś przed chwilą, że kosmici nie istnieją, a sam nim jesteś! Dlaczego żeś się nie pochwalił najlepszemu kumplowi? Baljeet: Ale ja nie... Buford: To by wyjaśniało dlaczego kiedyś potrafiłeś zmienić się w potwora. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) (Hik atakuje Baljeet'a) Hik: Nie wiedziałem, że tak łatwo cię złapię. Teraz założę ci kajdany, które neutralizują twoje moce. Gadaj, gdzie jest Mitch! Baljeet: Ja nawet nie wiem kto to jest! Hik: Skoro nie chcesz mówić po dobroci to załatwimy to po złości. (Hik wyjmuje piórko i zaczyna łaskotać Baljeet'a) Buford: Serio? To są wasze tortury? Hik: To dopiero początek. Na naszej planecie łaskotanie piórkiem powoduje chwilową śmierć. Widać, że na nim to nie działa. Jesteś na to odporny. Czas na kolejne tortury. Misiek! Buford: Nie mów, że go będziesz teraz przytulał. Hik: Nie. "Misiek!" to taka klatka z niedźwiedziami. Fineasz: Hik, ale to chyba rzeczywiście nasz Baljeet. Hik: Tego dowiemy się za chwilę. Zabiorę go na swój statek. Jeśli przyleci Mitch to mnie zawołajcie. Izabela: A gdzie będziesz? Hik: Będę w swoim statku torturował kosmitę. Baljeet: Ale ja nie jestem kosmitą! Hik: Nic nie mów! Fretka: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe przychodzi do Spółki Zło i zauważa zapłakanego Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Cześć, Pepe. Nie uwierzysz co się stało. Pamiętasz Balunia? Tak, on pękł, ale ty go naprawiłeś i przyniosłeś. Dzisiaj przyszedłem do jego pokoju, by zobaczyć co robi, ale jego już go tam nie było! I co mam teraz zrobić, Pepe Panie Dziobaku?! (Pepe daje mu z liścia) Tak, masz rację! Muszę go poszukać! (W ogródku) Buford: A czy to jego ten sam statek co wyście naprawili? Fineasz: Nie, dzisiaj przyleciał kompletnie innym. (Tymczasem na statku Hika; Hik wsadza Baljeet'a do klatki z niedźwiedziami) Baljeet: O, cześć misie! (Niedźwiedź ryczy na jego) Ej, nie drzesz się tak! Możemy przecież to załatwić inaczej, nie musimy przemocą. (W ogródku; statek Hika zaczyna startować) Fretka: Ej, gdzie on leci? Buford: On porwał mojego kujona! Fineasz: No właśnie! Przecież nie mógł polecieć z Baljeet'em. (Statek Hika poleciał) Buford: Oddawaj mi kujona! (Nagle do ogródka przylatuje statek Hika, tym samym co Fineasz i Ferb mu zrobili) Hik: Hik! Fretka: A jednak już przyleciał! Ale tak szybko?! Fineasz: Zaraz! Skoro Hik jest z nami to kto porwał Baljeet'a? (Na statku Hika Mitcha) (Hik zmienia się w Baljeet'a i oddaje wąsy Mitchowi) Mitch: Hik! (zakłada wąsy) I to był genialny plan! Tylko dlaczego wyglądasz, jak ten chłopiec w klatce? Kosmita: To moja prawdziwa postać. Ja tak wyglądam. A dlaczego ty masz wzrost Hika? Mitch: Ja tak wyglądam! Kosmita: A gdzie masz tę swoją zbroję? Mitch: Zabrali mi. Ten mój plan... Kosmita: Chyba nasz plan. Mitch: Niech ci będzie. Ten nasz plan wyszedł genialnie. Kosmita: Jaki plan? Mitch: Przed chwilą go wykonałeś! Kosmita: Sory, mam krótką pamięć. Mitch: Porwaliśmy tego chłopca, a oni teraz myślą, że Hik porwał kosmitę. To mój szczęśliwy dzień. I jeszcze na dodatek odzyskałem Colina. Kosmita: Kto to? Mitch: Taki balon. (W ogródku) Hik: (zamiast czarnych wąsów to ma takie małe szare wąsy) No nie! Założę się, że kosmita przemienił się we mnie i porwał waszego kolegę mówiąc, że to kosmita. Na pewno to był plan Mitcha. Buford: To co teraz zrobimy? Fineasz: Odzyskamy Baljeet'a i znowu ich pokonamy. Hik: Tylko uwaga, on teraz może szykować na nas zemstę za to, że pokonaliśmy go dwa razy. Buford: A skąd wiesz? Może ty jesteś znowu tym kosmitą? (Buford atakuje Hika, a Hik bierze paralizator i przykłada Bufordowi) Hik: Teraz się przez chwilę uspokoi. (Na statku Mitcha) Mitch: Teraz muszę szykować dla nich zemstę. Masz jakieś pomysły? Kosmita: A to już nie była przypadkiem zemsta? Mitch: Nie! Kosmita: No to brak pomysłów. Mitch: A co tam u naszego więźnia? Nadal żyje? (Baljeet gra z niedźwiedziami w szachy) Mitch: Gracie sobie w szachy? Baljeet: Tak, nauczyłem ich, że nie tylko przemocą można kogoś pokonać. Umysłem też. Ty też możesz tego spróbować. Mitch: Nie, dziękuję. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Po moich przemyśleniach sądzę, że Balunio nie mógł sam ode mnie uciec. Ktoś go porwał. Wydaje mi się, że jedyną osobą, która mogła go porwać to ten kosmita, który nazwał Balunia Colinem! Musimy się dostać na jego statek! (W ogródku; Buford się budzi) Buford: Eee, gdzie ja jestem? Jestem w niebie? Fretka: Nie, w piekle! Mła-hahahahaha! Buford: Aaaaa! Dlaczego ja tak umarłem?! Fineasz: Buford, spokojnie. Jeszcze nie umarłeś. Buford: Diable przypominający Fineasza, nie kłam! Izabela: Jesteś przecież w naszym ogródku. (Buford rozgląda się po ogrodzie) Buford: Masz rację. Dobra, macie pomysły na uwolnienie Baljeet'a? Fineasz: Na razie nie. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Żeby uratować Balunia musimy najpierw wiedzieć gdzie go szukać. Tak się składa, że zamontowałem u jego nadajnik GPS. Tylko jest jeden mały problem. Pokazuje mi, że on jest w tym miejscu, gdzie właśnie teraz jesteśmy. Czyli tutaj, ale to na pewno niemożliwe. (Pepe wskazuje palcem w górę) Co? Co tam jest? Tak, wiem. Mam ładny dach. (Pepe pokazuje mu, żeby go otworzył) Mam go otworzyć? Niby po co? Dobra, niech ci będzie. (Dundersztyc otwiera dach i zauważa, że nad nimi znajduje się statek Mitcha) Masz rację, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! On znajduje się tutaj, ale jest nad nami. Teraz tylko musimy się tam dostać! (Na statku Mitcha) Kosmita: A po co my w ogóle jesteśmy nad jakąś Spółką Zło? Mitch: Bo mam do zaliczenia dwie zemsty. Jedna na Hiku i jego przyjaciołach, a druga na tym krzywym aptekarzu. I nie, porwanie tego chłopca przyjaciół Hika i balona to to nie jest według mnie zemsta! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Masz coś, żeby się tam dostać? (Pepe kiwa głową) Co masz? (Pepe daje mu skaczące buty i magnetyczne rękawiczki) I po co mi to w ogóle?! Musimy się tam dostać, a nie poskakać sobie, jak żaby! A te rękawiczki po co? Przecież mamy lato! (Pepe robi facepalm) Nie rób mi tutaj facepalmu! To są niepotrzebne rzeczy! (Pepe wyjmuje dla siebie te same przedmioty i je zakłada. Dziobak zaczyna skakać) A nie mówiłem? Skaczesz, jak mała zielono-niebieska żaba. (Pepe skacze na statek, włącza rękawiczki i przyczepia się do statku) O tym to ja nie pomyślałem. Teraz ja chyba muszę. (Dundersztyc zakłada skaczące buty i rękawiczki. Skacze na statek i chciałby trzymać się statku, lecz spada, ponieważ nie włączył rękawiczek) Moje rękawiczki chyba się popsuły. (Pepe pokazuje mu, że ich nie włączył) Albo zapomniałem ich włączyć. (Włącza rękawiczki i ponownie skacze. Trzyma się statku i zaczyna się wspinać) Pepe Panie Dziobaku, udało mi się! (Pepe pokazuje kciuka) Teraz musimy znaleźć jakieś wejście do środka. (W środku statku) Kosmita: Mitch... Mitch: Tak? Kosmita: Właśnie patrzyłem sobie na kamery widzące nasz dach i zauważyłem jakiegoś faceta w fartuchu i dziobaka w kapeluszu. Mitch: O, widzę, że oni sami chcą do nas przyjść. No to niech przychodzą. Kosmita: A podobno miałeś do zaliczenia dwie zemsty. Mitch: Miałem, miałem. Ale już dość tymi zemstami! Nie mam w ogóle pomysłu na je. Załóżmy, że porwanie Colina i tego chłopca to taka jakby zemsta. Kosmita: No to ci mówiłem, że to może być zemsta, a ty nie. Mitch: Mówiłeś? Serio? Nie przypominam sobie. Kosmita: To co mam zrobić z tą dwójką? Mitch: Zaczekajmy aż wejdą i wtedy dopiero będzie zabawa. (W ogródku) Hik: Może i wiem, jak się dostać do środka statku, ale nie wiem gdzie on dokładnie jest. On może być wszędzie. Buford: To nie problem! Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że Baljeet ma wewnątrz swojego ciała nadajnik GPS. Fineasz: A jak ty mu go w ogóle zamontowałeś? Buford: Powiedzmy, że kiedyś w nocy on miał sen, że ktoś mu robił dziurę w brzuchu i wkładał nadajnik GPS. Fretka: I...? Buford: Ja mu nie otwierałem brzucha, tylko jego rękę. Izabela: Fuj! Fretka: To nie mogłeś mu to wsadzić do buzi? Buford: Nie, bo mógłby go połknąć, a potem ten nadajnik mógłby wyjść tylną częścią jego ciała. Hik: Jesteś drugą najdziwniejszą istotą, którą spotkałem w swoim życiu. Izabela: A kto był pierwszą? Hik: Mój kuzyn. Zjadł koc, polewał się jogurtem, pastą do zębów i klejem gdy się mył i jeszcze robił wiele bardzo dziwnych rzeczy, o których wolę nie wspominać. Są one dziwne, erotyczne i o charakterze seksualnym. (Dundersztyc i Pepe dostali się do środka statku) Dundersztyc: Weźmiemy tylko Balunia i natychmiast stąd znikamy. (Nagle Dundersztyc i Pepe zaczynają słyszeć jakieś głosy) Głos męski: Stać! Dundersztyc: Do kogo to? Głos męski: Do was! A do kogo bym to niby mówił?! Dundersztyc: No nie wiem, ale mógłbyś przecież to mówić po to, żeby poćwiczyć swoją przemowę. Głos męski: Po co tu przyszliście?! Naruszacie moją prywatność! Dundersztyc: Przyszedłem tutaj po mojego kumpla - Balunia! Głos męski: On się wcale nie nazywa Balunio tylko Colin! To mój kumpel i wreszcie go odzyskałem! Dundersztyc: Ja go pierwszy namalowałem! Głos męski: I co z tego?! A za to, że naruszacie moją prywatność to czeka was kara! Dundersztyc: Jaka niby?! Uruchomisz wielkie stożki strachu niszczące wszystko na swojej drodze? Głos męski: Miałem uruchomić zapadnię pod wami, ale ty mi podsunąłeś lepszy pomysł. Dziękuję! Dundersztyc: Proszę bardzo! Uwielbiam doradzać złoczyńcom co powinni robić, jak ktoś im się włamie na statek. Głos męski: Uruchomić wielkie stożki strachu! (Z dwóch ścian pojawiają się wielkie wirujące stożki strachu) Dundersztyc: No nie! No to mamy przechlapane. (U Mitcha) Mitch: Ten zmieniacz głosu, który zawsze masz gdy zmieniasz się w inną postać jest naprawdę genialny! Kosmita: No wiem. Mitch: A teraz idź do nich, jakby pokonali te wielkie stożki. (Dundersztyc i Pepe uciekają przed wielkimi stożkami) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, masz jakiś pomysł by uniknąć śmierci przed tymi stożkami? (Pepe kiwa głową, że ma) No to dawaj! (Do bohaterów zbliżają się równocześnie dwa stożki) I co teraz? (Pepe ucieka z Dundersztycem, a wielkie stożki wpadają na siebie i niszczą się nawzajem) Jakoś się udało. Świetna robota, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Przybijają sobie piątkę aż nagle pojawia się drugi dziobak) Dwóch Pepe Panów Dziobaków? No nie i który jest ten dobry? (Statek Hika ląduje na statku Mitcha) Buford: I jak się tam dostaniemy? Hik: Szybem wentylacyjnym. (Dundersztyc zastanawia się, który Pepe jest prawdziwy) Dundersztyc: Myślę, że prawdziwym dziobakiem jest... Pepe Pan Dziobak. Dlaczego wy nie umiecie mówić?! Pepe (kosmita): Ja umiem! Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Dziękuję za podpowiedź. Prawdziwym dziobakiem jest ten, który do mnie przemówił. Brawo, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Nareszcie nauczyłeś się mówić. (Pepe robi facepalm i uderza kosmitę, a on zmienia się w prawdziwą postać) Dundersztyc: A jednak to ty nim jesteś. Przepraszam, że cię pomyliłem. (Hik i reszta chodzą przez wentylację) Buford: Jeju, ale tu ciasno! Hik: Ciasno? Fretka: Buford jest chyba trochę za gruby. Buford: Nie musisz o tym wspominać. Hik: Teraz cicho! To tutaj! Buford: Nareszcie! (Nagle wszyscy spadają na ziemię) Mitch: O, kogo tutaj moje oczy widzą? Czy to nie Hik ze swoimi przyjaciółmi? Nareszcie przyszliście. Buford: Oddawaj mi mojego kujona! Mitch: Tego chłopca? Proszę! On tutaj jest! (Przychodzi Baljeet) Baljeet: O, super! Nareszcie po mnie przyszliście! Fineasz: Tak łatwo nam go dajesz? Mitch: Tak, bo mi już jest niepotrzebny. Buford: To superowo! Baljeet: Chodźcie! Zaprowadzę was do wyjścia! (Baljeet zaprowadza ich do jakieś dziury) Izabela: Ta dziura to na pewno wyjście? Baljeet: Nie! To pułapka! (Baljeet pcha wszystkich do dziury) Kosmita: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się tak łatwo nabraliście. Hik: No przecież. Ten wasz kolega wygląda zupełnie, jak ten kosmita. Ale jak zmieniłeś głos? Kosmita: Mam przecież przy sobie zmieniacz głosu. Fineasz: My kilka odcinków temu mieliśmy molekularny głos. Fretka: Ale wtedy pojawił się jakiś portal i mi to zabrał. (W następnej scenie widzimy całą piątkę w klatce, a pod nimi znajduje się lawa) Mitch: Gdy tylko was usmażę to w końcu będę mógł zawładnąć nad całym światem! Izabela: No nie. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że to będzie nasz koniec. Buford: A my nadal nie odnaleźliśmy Baljeet'a. Fineasz: Masz jakiś pomysł Hik by się stąd wydostać? Hik: Niestety nie. (Dundersztyc i Pepe szukają Balunia) Dundersztyc: Mamy tu wiele drzwi i nie wiadomo gdzie może znajdować się Balunio. Musimy sprawdzić te wszystkie drzwi. (U Mitcha) Mitch: I co teraz Hik? Teraz to ty zostaniesz pokonany, a nie ja! Hik: Jeszcze nie wygrałeś! Buford: Ja już wolę jednak siedzieć sobie na tęczy i zajadać popcorn niż tutaj siedzieć. Hik: Tęcza? Ty, no przecież! (Hik wystrzeliwuje z buzi tęczę, ale klatki nie rozwala) Mitch: Nie ma tak łatwo! Ta klatka jest tęczoodporna. Fineasz: Szkoda, że nawet nie mamy mini narzędzi. Izabela: Macie takie? Ferb: Tak, ale dzisiaj ich nie wzięliśmy. (Dundersztyc i Pepe sprawdzają drzwi) Dundersztyc: To nie to! Pokój do makijażu? Po co mu to niby? O, a tutaj jakaś babka się kąpie pod prysznicem. Babka pod prysznicem: Zamykaj te drzwi, zboczeńcu! (Zamyka drzwi) Dundersztyc: Chyba jednak nigdy nie znajdziemy tych drzwi. (Pepe otwiera drzwi, a tam wychodzi Balunio) Dundersztyc: A jednak tak! Balunio! (Przytula się do jego) Jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć! (Pepe zauważa na monitorze, że ich właściciele są w klatce i Baljeet też) Dundersztyc: Ej, ja ich znam! Ja im podpaliłem dom i tobie przecież też. Mieszkacie razem. Oni są w niebezpieczeństwie. Chyba jednak muszę im pomóc. Doktor Dundersztyc wchodzi do akcji! Balunio, ty idź do mojego domu, a ja z Pepe uwolnię jego właścicieli. (Pepe mu pokazuje, że muszą się przebrać) Masz rację, musimy się przebrać. Ale gdzie teraz znajdziemy takie miejsce. (Pepe otwiera jakieś drzwi) Babka pod prysznicem: Aaaaa! (Zamyka drzwi) Dundersztyc: To nie te drzwi. (otwiera drzwi ze makijażem) Ale te tak. (U Mitcha) Mitch: Teraz tylko nacisnę ten przycisk i wtedy... (Do Mitcha podchodzi przemalowany Dundersztyc z Pepe, który jest na smyczy.) Dundersztyc: Dzień dobry! Przyszedłem tutaj by naprawić panu rury. Mitch: Przecież pan lub pani wygląda jak kolorowa aptekarka. Dundersztyc: Jestem facetem! I nie jestem aptekarzem! A teraz wypuść te dzieci! Mitch: O nie! (Naciska przycisk powodujący, że klatka z dziećmi zjeżdża w dół ku lawy) Teraz będzie już ich ko... (Dundersztyc atakuje Mitcha) Dundersztyc: Nie pozwolę dręczyć tych dzieciaków! Fretka: Ciekawe kto nas w ogóle teraz uwolni? (Baljeet się pojawia i szepcze do przyjaciół) Baljeet: Ja. Buford: No nie. To znowu ten kosmita. Baljeet: Nie Buford. Ja z tym gościem pokonałem kosmitę. Izabela: To się pośpiesz! (Baljeet biegnie do przycisku) Mitch: Nie pozwolę, żeby jakiś aptekarz był silniejszy ode mnie. (Mitch bierze zamach i wyrzuca Dundersztyca na klatkę) Mitch: Jestem mały, ale mięśnie mam cudowne. (całuje swoje mięśnie) Dundersztyc: Przynajmniej próbowałem go pokonać. Teraz jest jedyna nadzieja w tym chłopcu i tym dziobaku. Fineasz: A czy ten dziobak to przypadkiem nie Pepe? Dundersztyc: Nie. To mój własny dziobak. (Baljeet już chce kliknąć w przycisk, lecz Mitch przychodzi i go odpycha) (Klatka jest już blisko lawy) Mitch: Nie macie ze mną szans! Jestem niepoko... (Pepe jako bezrozumny dziobak odpycha go ogonem i sam naciska przycisk) Pepe: {terkocze} Fineasz: Tak! Udało ci się dziobaku, który przypomina naszego Pepe. Dundersztyc: Jesteś genialny! (Baljeet rzuca Dundersztycowi klucze, a on otwiera klatkę. Wszyscy wychodzą) Hik: A teraz czas na moją walkę. Mitch: No nie! (Hik i Mitch zaczynają się bić. Jednak Hik wystrzeliwuje z buzi tęczę i strzela w stronę Mitcha, a Dundersztyc go zwiąże liną) Fretka: Skąd pan wziął tę linę? Dundersztyc: Tak nagle znikąd się pojawiła. Fineasz: Dobra, to wracamy do domu! (do Dundersztyca) A tak poza tym to dziękujemy panu za pomoc. Dundersztyc: Nie ma za co. Buford: A ja wreszcie odzyskałem kujona! Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Baljeet: Z matmy? Buford: Nie, musisz posprzątać mój dom. Baljeet: Co?! Ja cię uratowałem i w zamian za to dajesz mi zadanie domowe?! Buford: Tak. Baljeet: To już wolałem grać w szachy z niedźwiedziami i żeby mnie pożarły. (Napisy końcowe) Narrator: A teraz zapowiedź odcinka, którego twórcy Dan Povenmire i Jeff "Swampy" Marsh nie chcieli nakręcić. (Ekran oddala się od Ziemi. Dwa statki obijają się o siebie) (Baljeet jedzie na nartach wodnych) Baljeet: Uważajcie tam, dobra?! (W ogródku; odbywa się jakaś impreza) Fretka: To Jurek Pan Dziobak? (Fineasz i Ferb są na mieście) Fineasz: Czy one nie wymarły? (W ogródku; Hik odchodzi od statku, a on wybucha) (W Kościele) Jeremiasz: Żeby było jasne, sprzeciwiam się temu związkowi! (W autobusie) Dundersztyc: Tak, jak ja kocham ten komunikacyjny pen wokół pasa. (W Bango-Ru; Hik i Zuzia zaczynają walczyć) Narrator: Przygody Hika, odcinek 44. (Hik znajduje się na Missouri w St. Louis) Hik: Hik! Narrator: Zhiknijmy się w St. Louis